wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/Część druga/9 sierpnia.
Wczoraj byliśmy przed wieczorem w Schreckbrücke. Starsze panie towarzyszyły nam z początku, ale zaraz za wodospadami usiadły na pierwszej ławce, my zaś szliśmy dalej. Zdaje się, że oboje zrozumieliśmy, że jakaś ważna rozmowa musi między nami nastąpić. Chciałem zrazu pokazywać Anielce rozmaite miejscowości i wymieniać ich nazwy, ale zaledwiem wymienił Schareck, wydało mi się to zagadywanie tego, co nam leżało na sercu, tak dziwaczne, tak niestosowne do naszego nastroju, żem umilkł. Mogliśmy mówić tylko o nas samych albo milczeć. I szliśmy w milczeniu dość długo, co zresztą było mi potrzebne i korzystne. Opanowałem się przez ten czas, jakem umiał, przezwyciężyłem ten nerwowy niepokój, jaki człowieka ogarnia przed ważnymi chwilami życia, i starałem się odzyskać zimną krew. Odzyskałem ją o tyle, że postanowiłem rozmyślnie mówić o mojej miłości z takim spokojem, tak naturalnie, jakby o rzeczy wiadomej, stwierdzonej i uznanej. Doświadczenie nauczyło mnie, że w stosunkach z kobietami można wytworzyć dowolny nastrój. Nic tak nie wpływa na kobietę, jak ton rozmowy, i jeśli mężczyzna, czyniąc wyznanie, czyni je tak, jakby potem świat się miał zawalić, to jest ze wzruszeniem, z przerażeniem i przekonaniem, że czyni rzecz niesłychaną – to ów przestrach i to przekonanie, że staje się rzecz niesłychana, udziela się kobiecie. W razie przeciwnym dzieje się przeciwnie: wyznanie traci wówczas swój charakter wielki, ale też przechodzi gładziej i mniejszy budzi opór. Zresztą jam już wyznawał; chodziło mi więc tylko o zapobieżenie temu, by cała dusza w Anielce nie buntowała się za pierwszym moim słowem o miłości. Ostatecznie, gdyby tak miało być zawsze, wszelka rozmowa stawała się niepodobną, a przecie trzeba nam było się rozmówić, bo trzeba było ułożyć jakoś nasze stosunki. Mając to wszystko na uwadze, rzekłem, o ilem mógł, spokojnie: – Ty sobie może nawet nie zdajesz sprawy, Anielko, jak ty mnie zraniłaś swoim zamiarem wyjazdu. Wiem doskonale, że powody, które podałaś, to tylko pozór i że naprawdę ja jestem przyczyną tego zamiaru. O jednej tylko rzeczy zapomniałaś, a mianowicie, co się stanie ze mną bez ciebie. Tego wcale nie wzięłaś w rachubę. Czy wiesz, że sam wyjazd twój nie byłby mnie tak dotknął, jak ta właśnie myśl, że nic a nic nie liczysz się ze mną. Powiesz może, że chciałaś to uczynić dla mego dobra, dlatego, żeby mnie wyleczyć... Nie! daj pokój! Nie lecz mnie w ten sposób, bo mi takie lekarstwo może przynieść więcej złego, niż myślisz. Policzki Anielki pokryły się w mgnieniu oka wypiekami. Widocznie moje słowa dotknęły ją do żywego. Nie wiem, co by mi była na razie odpowiedziała, gdyby nie zewnętrzny wypadek, który w tej właśnie chwili rozerwał pasmo jej myśli. Oto z boku drogi podniósł się nagle jeden z takich kretynów, jakich pełno jest w okolicy Gasteinu, z ogromną głową, z wolami na szyi, ze spojrzeniem zwierzęcia – i kiwając palcami, począł prosić o jałmużnę. Podniósł się on z wysokich traw tak niespodzianie, że Anielka krzyknęła z przestrachu. Zanim ochłonęła i znalazła pieniądze, których ja przy sobie nie miałem, upłynęło kilka minut. Przez ten czas wrażenie słów moich osłabło w niej o tyle, że gdyśmy wreszcie poszli dalej, odrzekła mi po chwili milczenia ze smutkiem, lecz i słodyczą: – Ty często bywałeś dla mnie niesprawiedliwy, ale nigdy więcej niż teraz. Ty sądzisz, że mi wszystko łatwo przychodzi i że mi brak serca, a mnie wcale a wcale nie lepiej niż tobie... Tu zabrakło jej głosu, mnie zaś wszystkie tętna poczęły bić jak młotami. Zdawało mi się, że jeszcze jedno wysilenie z mej strony, a wyrwę jej z ust otwarte wyznanie. – Na wszystko, co ci drogie – rzekłem – powiedz mi, co przez to rozumiesz? – Rozumiem, że skoro jestem nieszczęśliwa, pozwól mi zostać uczciwą. Mój Leonie kochany, ja cię błagam, miej litość nade mną! Ty nie wiesz, jaka ja jestem nieszczęśliwa! Jam ci wszystko gotowa poświęcić prócz uczciwości. Nie chciej, bym ci oddała tę ostatnią deskę zbawienia, bo tego nie można, tego nie wolno poświęcać! Mój Leonie, mój Leonie! I złożywszy ręce patrzyła na mnie drżąca jak liść, z prośbą i ze łzami, które wzbierały w jej oczach. Nie wiem... gdybym ją był w tej chwili porwał w ramiona, może by potem umarła ze wstydu i zmartwienia, ale prawdopodobnie nie znalazłaby już w sobie siły na opór... Lecz ja postąpiłem jak człowiek, który sam kocha nad wszystko – to jest zapomniałem o sobie, a widziałem tylko ją. I rzuciłem jej w tej chwili pod nogi moje zmysły, moją namiętność, mój egoizm. Co mi to wszystko znaczyło wobec niej? Kobieta kochana, która broni się łzami, płynącymi nie dla zachowania pozorów, ale z głębi prawdziwej boleści, jest niezwyciężona. Wziąłem obie ręce i ucałowawszy je ze czcią i uniesieniem, rzekłem: – Będzie, jak ty chcesz, to ci przysięgam na tę miłość, jaką mam dla ciebie! Oboje nie mogliśmy przez jakiś czas mówić. Jeśli mam wyznać całą prawdę, to czułem się w tej chwili i lepszy, i szlachetniejszy niż kiedykolwiek. Byłem jak człowiek, który przebywszy kryzys w ciężkiej chorobie, czuje słabość wielką, ale zarazem radosny powrót do życia. Po chwili począłem mówić, i mówiłem spokojnie i łagodnie, nie tylko jak zakochany, ale jak przyjaciel najbliższy, który ma przede wszystkim na widoku szczęście drogiej istoty. – Nie chcesz iść na bezdroża – rzekłem – ale i ja już nie będę usiłował sprowadzić cię z twojej drogi. Tyś mnie zmieniła, a i te wszystkie męki, którem przeszedł, przerodziły mnie także. Zrozumiałem przez ciebie, że inna rzecz jest pożądać, a inna kochać. Nie przyrzekam ci, że cię przestanę kochać, bo nie mogę, i skłamałbym zarówno tobie, jak sobie, gdybym ci to obiecywał. W tobie jest moje życie. Mówię ci to nie w żadnej egzaltacji, ale jak człowiek, który umie patrzeć w siebie i który wie dobrze, co jest złudzenie, a co prawda. Ale będę cię tak kochał, jakbyś już umarła i jakbym kochał twoją duszę. Czy ty się na to zgodzisz, moja Anielko? Jest to miłość ogromnie smutna, ale anielska. Taką możesz przyjąć i taką możesz mi odpłacić. Ja ci ją ślubuję w tej chwili, i ta przysięga jest dla mnie równie ważna, jakbym ją składał przed ołtarzem. Nigdy nie ożenię się z żadną inną kobietą, będę żył dla ciebie tylko i moja dusza będzie twoja. Ty także kochaj mnie tylko tak, jakbym już umarł. O nic więcej cię nie błagam, ale tego mi nie odmawiaj, bo to nie jest żaden grzech. Jeśli o tym wątpisz, to się na spowiedzi rozpytaj. Wszak ty czytałaś Danta? Przypomnij sobie, że on był żonaty, a jednak kochał Beatryczę taką właśnie miłością, jakiej ja chcę od ciebie; wyznawał to uczucie głośno, a jednak Kościół uważa jego poemat niemal za święty. Jeśli masz w duszy dla mnie takie uczucie, to mi daj swoją rękę i niech odtąd będzie między nami wieczny spokój i wieczna zgoda. Anielka podała mi po chwili milczenia rękę. – Ja taką przyjaźń – rzekła – zawsze miałam dla ciebie i z całej duszy, z całego serca ci ją przyrzekam. Mnie, szczerze mówiąc, zabolał ten wyraz: przyjaźń. Dla mnie był on za mały, i wydało mi się, że jest także za mały dla tej chwili. Zmilczałem jednak. Ją – pomyślałem w duszy – wyraz: miłość jeszcze przestrasza; ona musi się do niego przyzwyczaić, więc skoro rzecz jest ta sama, czy warto, abym dla nazwy zakłócał tę zgodę i to szczęście, jakieśmy nareszcie wydobyli z całych pokładów nieporozumień, goryczy, zmartwień, udręczeń? Oboje jużeśmy tak zmęczeni i tak nam należy się wypoczynek, że warto coś dla niego poświęcić. Był to zresztą cień, który zniknął przy świetle tej myśli, że ta ukochana istota należy jednak do mnie i że jest to moja żona duchowa i wierna. Byłbym oddał nie wiem co za to, gdybym mógł na wyraźne pytanie: "Czy ty jesteś moja?" – usłyszeć jej twierdzącą odpowiedź. I pytałbym sto razy na dzień, i nigdy bym nie miał dosyć odpowiedzi – ale w tej chwili bałem się ją zastraszyć. Ja, który wszystko potrafię wyrozumieć, nie miałżebym wyrozumieć tego, że są słowa, które chociaż odbijają rzeczywistość istniejącą i uznaną, przechodzą jednak z trudnością przez usta kobiety, i jeszcze takiej kobiety jak Anielka. Wszakże to wszystko, co ona mówiła, było wyznaniem, że mnie kocha, wszakże zgodziła się na to, żeby dusze nasze należały do siebie – czegoż mogłem sobie życzyć więcej? Doszedłszy do Schreckbrücke, wróciliśmy do domu. Po drodze rozglądaliśmy się w nowym naszym położeniu tak, jak ludzie rozglądają się w nowym domu, i próbowaliśmy się do niego przyzwyczaić. Nie obeszło się to bez pewnych usiłowań, które krępowały cokolwiek naszą swobodę. Lecz mnie i to cieszyło, bo mi się zdawało, że to tak jest, jak bywa w pierwszych godzinach po ślubie, gdy nowożeńcy czują się na wieki związani, a jeszcze nie są ze sobą oswojeni. Mówiłem z nią jednak wiele o nas obojgu. Tłumaczyłem jej całą czystość i świętość takiego stosunku, jakim miał być nasz. Starałem się natchnąć ją ufnością i spokojem. Ona też słuchała mnie z twarzą pogodną i jasną, zwracając co chwila ku mnie swoje śliczne oczy. Pogoda na świecie odpowiadała pogodzie naszych dusz. Słońce już zaszło. Alpy okryły się zwykłą swoją wieczorną purpurą, której blask odbijał się na jej twarzy. Podałem jej ramię, które przyjęła, i szliśmy razem. Nagle spostrzegłem, że ona ociąga się, idąc tak, jakby się czegoś bała – i że przy tym pobladła jak płótno. Trwało to jedną chwilę, ale było tak widoczne, że sam przestraszyłem się o nią ogromnie i począłem wypytywać co jej jest? Z początku nie chciała mi nic powiedzieć, lecz gdym począł bardzo nalegać, przyznała się, to ów nieszczęśliwy kretyn przyszedł jej na myśl i że przez chwilę była pewna, iż on znów ukaże się niespodzianie. – Sama nie wiem dlaczego – rzekła – ale zrobił na mnie okropne wrażenie – i wstyd mi się do tego przyznać, że mam takie niemądre nerwy. Nie mogę go zapomnieć i za nic nie chciałabym go znów zobaczyć. Uspokoiłem ją, że przy mnie nic jej nie grozi. Ona mimo woli spoglądała jeszcze czas jakiś niespokojnie na boki drogi, wkrótce jednak dalsza nasza rozmowa zatarła w niej to przykre wrażenie. Mrok już zapadał, gdy przyszliśmy do wodospadów, ale wieczór był wyjątkowo ciepły. Na placu przed Straubingerem mnóstwo ludzi słuchało jakichś wędrownych harfiarek. Nie wiem, dlaczego ten zapadły wąwóz górski robił mi dnia tego wrażenie Włoch. Przypomniałem sobie, jak niegdyś, chodząc wieczorami po Pincio w Rzymie, rozmyślałem, jaki byłbym szczęśliwy, gdybym miał koło siebie Anielkę. Teraz czułem jej rękę, wspartą na moim ramieniu, a jeszcze bardziej czułem jej duszę przy swojej. W zgodzie, pełni ukojenia i słodyczy, poszliśmy do domu. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu